Over-heard conversation
by WendyMarvell-chan
Summary: Sometimes...Its not very good to eavesdrop on other people's conversations...especially when they're about confessions. Probably the crappiest summary I've done. T T I couldn't think of a better title either.


Fairy Tail, known for its numerous adventures. Inside, There sat one of the more known mages, Natsu. He was sitting on a bar stool while talking to Mira. "You could always use the closet trick!" Mira said cheerfully. "But that's WAY over used. Especially with this writer…" Natsu said and glared at the writer. Mira thought for a bit. "So you want something different?" Mira said, "You could always tell it to her straight." Natsu sighed and finished his drink. "I don't know." Natsu said, "I guess I'd want to do something…that she'd like." Mira smiled and rested her head in her palm. "You really love her." Mira said happily. Natsu blushed./P

"What if someone heard you?" Natsu said, "I don't want this to spread around." Lucy's ears pricked up at this conversation. She decided to listen in on it. Mira gave Natsu another drink and asked, "Are you planning to do it tonight?" Natsu nodded silently. "I'm expecting to see pictures of you two from tonight!" Mira said cheerfully. Natsu sat up quickly. "WHAT?!" He yelled. Everyone in Fairy Tail stared at him. "Just kidding!" Mira said. Natsu sighed and sat down again. "I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't kidding." Natsu said and drank his drink. Mira didn't say anything and just smiled.

"Lucy!" Levy called to Lucy from across the room. Lucy ran to help her friend who was having trouble with modern books of technology. "I guess I'll have to stop eavesdropping for now." Lucy thought to herself.

Mira's face suddenly lit up. "I know what you could do!" Mira exclaimed. Natsu looked up at Mira expectantly. "We could have a test run." Mira said as if it was the best idea ever. "A test run? What does that entail?" Natsu said with a bored sense of tone. "You could practice confessing to someone. Then you'll know how to do it." Mira said. "But who the heck could I practice with?" Natsu said. He wasn't very amused with this plan. Mira thought for a bit. "Hm….How about Lisanna?" Mira asked. "Lisanna? Why Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

Lucy returned to her table. She settled herself down to continue listening to the conversation. It looked like it was just getting good, too.

"Well, you like Lisanna, right?" Mira said. "Well yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Natsu replied. Lucy's eyes widened. She stared at Natsu. "Then confess to Lisanna!" Mira said. "Oh, I get it." Lucy thought to herself as tears streamed down her face. "It actually makes sense. Natsu likes Lisanna… I've been rejected before I even confessed." Lucy burst out of Fairy Tail. She ran down the street without knowing where she was going.

"I wonder what's wrong with Lucy." Natsu said to Mira. "You should go after her." Mira said. "What?!" Natsu said, surprised, "I didn't do anything to her!" Mira smiled and said, "Just go. It'll be a perfect time to do that, right?" Natsu stared at Mira and then slowly nodded. Natsu ran out of Fairy Tail and went after Lucy.

"Why…" Lucy thought to herself as she ran, "Why.. But Why?!

I love Natsu…. So why?" Lucy tripped on the raised pavement. Before she could fall Natsu caught her. Lucy looked at him through her tears. "Natsu?" Lucy said as she whipped tears out of her eyes. Natsu blushed and set Lucy on her feet. "Why are you crying?" Natsu asked Lucy. Lucy looked away from Natsu and blushed. "Why would you want to know?" Lucy said. "Because I care about you." Natsu replied. Lucy blushed a bit more. "Why would you care about me?" Lucy said as a few tears streamed down her face, "I thought you liked Lisanna. From the conversation you had with Mira it sure sounded you…." Lucy was cut off as Natsu kissed her. Lucy let it go for a few seconds but then pulled away. "I….I thought you liked Lisanna." Lucy stammered. "Why would I like Lisanna when I just kissed you?" Natsu replied. Lucy looked away and blushed again. It was quite for a while. Lucy's nervous glance never met Natsu's. Finally Lucy nervously said, "Natsu?" Natsu glanced at Lucy and said, "What?" "Can…can we kiss one more time?" Lucy asked quietly. Natsu blushed. "Why?" Natsu said and looked away from Lucy, "We already kissed once. And even then you pulled away." Lucy folded her arms and said, "Well, I just wasn't ready then." Natsu sighed and folded his arms behind his head. "Why do we have to do it again? We already did it once." Natsu said as he started walking back to Fairy Tail. "Does that mean you don't want to kiss me?" Lucy said quietly. Natsu was silent. Lucy quietly walked beside him. The two were silent for most of the way. "You seem disappointed." Natsu said. Lucy looked up. "Why wouldn't I?" Lucy said, "The guy I like likes me back but he won't kiss me." Natsu sighed once again. " Fine." He said as he pulled Lucy closer to him and kissed her. Lucy was half expecting it. The two held the position for a bit, although both were blushing as red as tomatoes. Lucy was satisfied. In fact, she was over joyed. But they weren't aware that their night wasn't quite over…

Lucy sat at her regular table about half an hour after the whole thing earlier. She was deep in thought. "Are you thinking about Natsu?" Levy teased. Lucy jumped a bit. Levy always popped out randomly and scared Lucy. "No! Why would I be?" Lucy asked. "Because you like him." Levy said with a pleased smile. " H-how would you know?" Lucy stammered and pointed a finger at Levy. "I've got evidence." Levy said. Levy pulled out a few pictures and laid them on the table. All of them were pictures of Lucy and Natsu from half an hour ago. "Where did you get those?!" Lucy yelled as she jumped out of her seat. "I got them from Happy." Levy said calmly, "I wish I could've seen it." Lucy sat down again. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked Levy. "When ever you and Natsu are kissing, its always private. Is Levy there? No!" Levy said and pounded her fist on the table, " Even in fanfics its that way. Its like my life long dream to see it." Lucy sighed. "Do you really want to see it that bad?" Lucy asked. Levy nodded. "Well, It'd be cool if you and Gajeel kissed." Lucy said. Levy blushed at ton. "Who said we were together?!" Levy said. "Levy, I hate to break it to you, but everyone knows." Levy buried her head in her arms and thought about come-backs she could use. Levy brightened up. "Everyone who wants Lucy and Natsu to kiss say AYE SIR!" Levy shouted, "AYE SIR!" Everyone else in Fairy Tail replied "Aye sir!"

Lucy sat there, frozen. "Natsu!" Levy called. "What?" Natsu said tiredly as he walked over to the table. "Lucy stand up!" Levy said and pulled Lucy up from the table. Lucy stood up as Levy commanded. Levy pushed Lucy's face into Natsu's, making them kiss for the third time that day. Lucy jumped away. "Levy what the heck?!" Lucy yelled, "I've been in personal contact too many times with that dragon-slayer today!" Levy giggled. "But you guys are too cute together!" Levy said. Happy flew above them shouting, "I got pictures!" Lucy grabbed Happy. "Happy, we have something to discuss" Lucy said with a dark aura around her. "A- Aye sir!"

Screams of Happy were heard throughout the night.


End file.
